


Never!? A Lie

by Renardes



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Disaster Trio for Life, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this last year but now is as good a time as any to post it, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Other, Star Trek References, Star Wars References, may the fourth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renardes/pseuds/Renardes
Summary: Modern fluff of a ficlet. Trevor's a good boyfriend and Sypha wants him to help her make Adrian happy.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Kudos: 22





	Never!? A Lie

“You’re kidding me, you could not have lived your whole life absorbed in Star Trek and by chance, never watch a Star Wars movie.” He shook his head in disbelief, taking a swig of his beer after looking at her for a moment.

“I’m telling you the truth! I have never seen a Star Wars movie, ever.” She exclaimed, almost in a huff of exasperation. He just laughed and raised one hand to point at her, his elbow on the table as he did, “That, at this point, is a choice. I would have, no doubt, gone to watch all of the Star Wars movies as soon as I learned to drive. Also-- might I ask--; how have you not been shown one at like a sleepover or something?” Hearing this, her fingers tightened over the neck of her beer bottle as she spoke, her tone annoyed and a bit brash, “Trevor, I was homeschooled. I didn’t have sleepovers with anyone besides my family who never really had an interest in Star Wars and you of all people know I just got my license. Besides, I just asked you to watch them with me! You don’t need to rub any of this in my face. Now, will you watch them with me or not? Adrian wants to watch the new one as soon as it’s in theaters, and I don’t want to spend two hours in a dark room having no clue about anything going on when I can do my research now and enjoy watching the last one properly when the time comes.”

Trevor nodded, tipping his head back to drink the last of his beer as the waiter took their plates. “Right, right. Sorry, I’m more than happy to watch them with you. I think it’s very sweet of you to want to watch them for Adrian. I’m sure he’ll be happy you did… Or he’ll be upset he didn’t get to watch them with you. You know, to see your reactions and geek out about the story and whatnot.” Looking at Sypha, he smirked as he saw the realization of the latter being a possibility register with her, placing her hand on her face Sypha mumbled a string of nonsense, something Trevor didn’t feel like trying to decipher nor did he feel the need to. Lifting her head up to look at him, Trevor huffed a small laugh and grabbed her hand. “It’s fine, there’s plenty of other movies he’ll get to see your reaction to and if he wants to see it opening night, he’d only have a couple of hours to get you caught up when he flies back in. Now, let’s go get you educated, my dear Pattiwon.” With that, he lifted her hand up and off the table as he stood up from his seat to leave the restaurant. Sypha smiled, following him, hand in hand as they left.

\--

“I like Chewie, he’s cute,” Sypha mumbled into Trevor’s chest as The Empire Strikes Back began it’s infamous opening crawl. Trevor ran his fingers through Sypha’s hair as he watched the text slide on the screen, “Yeah, I thought you’d like him… What about Leia? I’m surprised you haven’t commented too much about her, I thought she'd be a favourite of yours”.

“...”.

Trevor glanced down to find that Sypha had fallen asleep on him, her arm hanging off both him and the couch, mouth slightly ajar as a soft snore began to rumble through her chest.

“Sypha… Sypha? Sypha, you can't be serious. This one is considerably-- how the hell do you fall asleep to Star Wars?” After another minute of silence and subtle snoring, Trevor was legitimately surprised Sypha accomplished such a feat. With a short laugh, Trevor began to play with Sypha's hair again.

“Fucking Trekkie…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year in my hype for TRS, ran into it in my drafts and decided I should throw this out into the public cause it's short and cute (I think).
> 
> This was based off a headcanon I had that Trevor is a Star Wars fan, not as big of a fan as Adrian, but he enjoys watching the movies in succession from time to time. And Sypha came from a family of Trekkies.
> 
> I now, one year later, have so many different weird little headcanons like this for different modern au scenarios that I might dust off my notebook to write more.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoy and feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Stay well, stay positive.


End file.
